JJ Joyce
Jeanette Jayden Joyce (August 16th, 1981) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Gemma Rubini and Jeffery Joyce. Her mother left her in the custody of her father when she was born. She was raised by her father and her adoptive mother, though she was told that both her parents were her adoptive parents. JJ is the half-sister of the Angels of Death, Alena Rubini and DC Fitzgerald. Growing up, she was a very smart and sweet girl. She didn't have too many friends. When she was 14 years old, Connor Chapman raped her, and she got pregnant as a result. She was ostracized by many in the community, them thinking she got pregnant as a teenager without knowing who the father was. But she couldnt' tell anyone. She and her adoptive mother and father left town so that JJ could have some peace. JJ quit going to church after her experience with Connor Chapman, and stopped believing in god because of it. She gave birth to Erika Joyce, and never told her daughter what happened. She attended college in 1999, and studied to become a teacher. In 2005 she graduated, and with her 10 year old daughter returned to Ruby Springs to seek revenge on Connor Chapman. She took a job at Charles Robinson High School. In 2008 both of her parents died, and she finally felt comfortable to look into her identity. JJ raised her daughter the best that she could. She made contact with her birth mother in 2009. A year later, her half-siblings began their spree of murders, and JJ was a suspect during it. Connor Chapman was murdered during their spree. JJ was the last suspect remaining along with her half-sister. She agreed to take her real mother to see her baby girl before she died. She is also related to Jennifer Hartley. Jennifer is her cousin through their father's. =Childhood= JJ grew up believing that she was adopted, but her father was her real father. Something she didn't learn until later in life. JJ was a kind and sweet girl, who enjoyed going to school and playing sports. She had no idea who her real birth parents were, but was interested in getting to know them. The friends she did have were Erin Kingston and Allison Avery. =High School= Just before JJ started her Freshman year in 1995, she was raped by Father Connor Chapman. He had asked her to stay after Church one sunday, and instructed her to take her clothes off. That was the last time JJ ever went to church. She turned up pregnant before school started. Many students made fun of her for being pregnant. She found it hard to concentrate. So she and her family moved at the end of the year, after Erika was born, and moved to Colorado. There, JJ was able to do better as she lied about her daughter being her sister. In 1999, JJ graduated from high school, and no longer had to pretend. JJ never even told her parents who Erika's father was. =College= JJ attended the University of Colorado from 1999 - 2005. She managed to get in thanks to scoring well on the SAT's. JJ had to study hard to get in, but managed it. She worked to become a High School teacher, because it was what she always watned to do. JJ had to split time between raising her 4 year old daughter, and taking her classes. It helped however when her daughter started to school. =Teacher= In 2005, JJ became a certified teacher. It was then that she took her 10 year old daughter, and moved back to Ruby Springs. She wanted to work towards putting Connor Chapman away. But she wanted to find a way to do it without letting her daughter know that she was born from rape. She knew all she had to do was have a DNA test done on Erika. But she didn't want her daughter exposed to that. In 2008, her parents died of cancer. It was then she decided to start looking for her birth parents. It wasn't easy, but she eventually found out that she was a Rubini, and got in contact with Gemma Rubini, who was her real birth mother. But Gemma was insane from what her children had suffered through because of her. JJ made no attempt to contact her half-siblings at first. In 2009, she was named Charles Robinson Teacher of the Year. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, JJ was a suspect in the investigation because she was the third child of Gemma Rubini. JJ was also raped by Connor Chapman, and had every reason to want him dead. After Connor was murdered, JJ became more suspicious. She was the final suspect remaining at the end. She was with her mother, ready to take her to see Alena before her death. =Later Life= JJ changes her name to Jeanette Rubini, though she still goes by JJ. She never remarries, but continues raising her daughter. She eventually becomes a grandmother when her daughter marries Miles Myles. JJ continues teaching until her old age. She helps her Uncles out from time to time, and visits the grave of her half-siblings once a month. =Quotes= "He did. The only one I can remember was a boy named Grey." - on Connor Chapman "Who'd believe me? Remember this was before all these scandals in the church." - on why she never told anyone what Connor Chapman did "I didn't know much. I just knew that Grey and Jenna were involved. Mother told me that they might be involved when I returned to town. But I didn't know who they were." "Because her father isn't her father. A father is someone who cares for his child. That doesn't describe him." "No, she's not. And I wish you investigators hadn't helped her find the truth." "We should go see her, mother. Jenna. You know what shape she's in. She'll want to see you." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Teachers Category:MISTX0